Holdin' You Tight
by write-the-other-way
Summary: [COMPLETE] An unbelievable thing has happened, and it takes Luke to save the day for Lorelai once again. [L&L][JJ][R&R]
1. Fireman Luke

_Yes, shut up voices in my head. I know all my stories are about Luke and Lorelai… but come on… It's Luke and Lorelai. Writing these stories keep me sum-what sane and keeps me from throwing sharp things at my TV every Tuesday when Gilmore Girls is on, and ONCE again, they fail to get together and get married._

_The other reason almost all my stories are about them is because I love Luke, and writing these stories is mainly me getting closer to Luke… **in my head**. Because really Luke is an actor named Scott… my gosh this is a bad way to start off a story, because now I'm thinking of Gilmore girls threw the actors perspective and not the characters… oh my gosh…_

_Oh yah. And. I have also realized that I get WAY too involved in this show. Sometimes I feel like the characters when I'm watching the show… which wouldn't be such a bad thing because that's what the writers want to happen but it sucks when I'm depressed the next day at school because Lorelai slept with IT…. Ugh… on with the story._

_My cousin, the one the only Ceige helped me write this, so if it totally sucks, blame her._

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of it; wish I did, moving on…_

_This is set like after TJ and Liz got married and bought a house But before Luke and Lorelai got together. So, I guess it's like Raincoats and Recipes, but the Dragonfly Isn't opening… and no Jason… he's gone for good :) (Insert my happy dance here)… IT is gone too (passes out I'm so happy), lmao_

_ENJOY :)_

X0XxoxX0XxoxX0XxoxX0XxoxX0XxoxX0XxoxX0XxoxX0X

"Liz common!" Luke pleaded. He was sitting in the middle of Liz and TJ's living room on an old coach.

"I can't talk to him, not now!" Liz said and sat down, crossing her arms.

Luke put his head in his hands and mumbled, load enough for Liz to hear, "You guys are grown people, I shouldn't have to solve your problems"

Liz sighed, not giving up, she was determined to win this fight.

"You too are being completely ridiculous" Luke said load enough for TJ to hear from the bathroom he had locked himself in.

Luke was about to say another thing but he was interrupted by the sound of sirens and flashing lights pouring threw the window, causing Luke to squint.

Luke's face grew worried and he got up approaching the door.

"Luke sit down, their just sirens, it happens bro" Liz said.

"Not in Stars Hallow it doesn't" Luke said and raced out the door.

He ran down the street fallowing the sounds of the sirens until he reached the town square, where he stood, shocked and fixed in his place. His whole diner was up in flames.

After shaking his head, trying to wake up, he ran over to the group of people who had formed across the street watching.

He looked around the crowed and found a shaking brunette.

Rory turned around and saw Luke; her tear-stained face seemed to form a smile. She ran over and hugged him.

"Oh my god Luke, I thought you guys were in there!" She mumbled into his sleeve. Luke did a half smile and then what Rory said hit him,

"You guys?" And then he realized what she meant.

"Where's your mom?" He shouted.

"I thought she was with you! She said she was going to the diner, Mom's in there?" She shouted and started breathing heavier and crying.

"You're mom's in there?" She said and turned towards the fire and started walking.

"No Luke!" Rory said and grabbed his sleeve.

He spun around and said really fast: "Rory your mom is in there, I know you don't want anything to happen to me, but if anything happens to your mom I wont be able to live with myself, now Rory, please, let me go in there"

She reluctantly dropped his sleeve. Firemen were still getting their equipment out of the truck (I know they do it faster, but for the story…) after they yelled after him, he ignored them and ran threw the door.

"Lorelai…. Lorelai?" He shouted. The heat was getting to him; he threw off his flannel shirt. He didn't see her anywhere, he didn't even know if she was in there for sure, but he wasn't going to take that chance.

"Lorelai!" He shouted loader but it came out in coughs as the smoke filled his lungs.

He coughed and went to look in the kitchen but on his was tripped over a motionless body. When he fell he hit his head on the edge of the counter, it hurt a lot but he ignored it and looked down at Lorelai.

He tried to pick her up but she was caught on something. He was getting really dizzy and felt like he was going to pass out, but he continuously told himself not to leave without Lorelai.

He threw off his baseball cap and wiped away sweat.

He tried to pick Lorelai up again, but as he did a piece of the roof fell off from above, nearly hitting Luke.

After looking around to see what she was caught on he noticed her leg bent in an abnormal position.

A piece of her jeans was stuck to a nail on the counter, he pulled it away, ripping off Lorelai's genes up to her knee.

Rory was hysterically crying by now. Both her mom and Luke were in there, and she had a feeling they weren't coming out. Everyone in the town had tears in their eyes.

Rory looked up at the diner, the roof of the top floor was falling down. Firemen were hectically trying to put out the flames.

Rory noticed something moving inside the door, and Luke came running out, with her mom!

Luke carried Lorelai across the road, and brushed hair off her neck to feel her pulse. Taylor was yelling towards the ambulance to get the people over there.

Luke looked around, and then settled on it, she wasn't breathing so he started giving her mouth-to-mouth. He did it for about five seconds until she pushed him away, coughing.

"Mom!" Rory yelled and hugged her mother. Lorelai did a half smile, still feeling a little dizzy. "I was so worried that you weren't going to come out of there!"

Lorelai looked over at the diner… completely in flames.

She looked to her right and saw Luke kneeling over her.

She tried to speak but coughed, then pointed at his head.

On his forehead, right above his left eye was blood, and it was dripping down his forehead.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. She pointed at his head again. "I'm fine, are you okay?"

Lane ran over and hugged Rory, turning her attention away from her mother for a minute.

"Wha… what happened?" Luke managed to get out.

"Fire, it's okay, as long as you're okay" Luke said and brushed a piece of hair off her face.

Lorelai sat up and got tears I her eye.

"How'd you get the cut?"

"Roof fell down" Luke half-smiled.

"Why were you in there?"

"I had to get you out" He said and smiled once she smiled.

"You saved me?"

A tear went down her face and she hugged Luke.

Her lifesaver.

''''''''''''''''''

MEGGAN-

It would've been better but I wanted to get it done before Thanksgiving weekend. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it… and have a good weekend to everyone else!


	2. A Laverne And Shirley

So, I wasn't actually planning on continuing this story, I was just planning on it being a one-shot but because of you beautiful, wonderful people who reviewed… I have decided to continue it :)

(By the way: Cywen69, I've never seen that show, but I'm going to use that as a quote in this chapter, it sounds hilarious)

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

The fire had been put out by ten o'clock that night, after Luke had talked to the firefighters and called his insurance man, he, Rory and Lorelai were walking around the town square.

"So Luke, what are you gunna do until you can get the diner re-built?" Rory asked. Lorelai was walking in the middle of the two, after the paramedics checked her out, they said she would be just fine, but both Rory and Luke should keep a close eye on her, just incase.

"I don't know yet," He said focusing on the ground.

"Where-you gunna sleep?" She asked.

"I don't know" He responded

"What-" Rory started again, but Lorelai interrupted her.

"He doesn't know," She said guessing his answer.

All three sighed and continued walking.

"Couch or bed?" Lorelai asked randomly.

"What?" Luke asked confused

"Do you wanna sleep in my bed or on the couch?"

"Dirty" Rory added in quickly

"I didn't mean that, I meant, I can take the couch if he wants to take my bed"

"I can't stay with you" Luke said.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"I didn't even ask you"

"I thought it was implied" Lorelai said

"How is it implied?"

"Your diner and your apartment burnt down, I thought you would automatically stay with us… this way-" Luke already knew the end of the sentence.

"I can cook you guys food and serve you coffee"

"Exactly" Rory and Lorelai said at the same time.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Although it was late already, Rory and Lorelai decided to watch a movie with Luke to cheer him up, and it worked, that is for ten minutes, until he fell asleep.

"I still can't believe it" Rory said as they put a blanket over Luke.

"That there is a man sleeping on our couch, I know"

"That's not what I meant." Rory said seriously

"I know, but soon the diner will be fixed and we can go back to begging Luke to serve us 'liquid-death'" Lorelai smiled.

"Mhm" Rory said sarcastically.

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently

"You are so going to love having Luke here for a little while" Rory said as they went towards the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Yah, coffee and food without going the distance"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Common mom, you still haven't seen it?"

"Seen what?" Lorelai asked, truly confused

"He loves you, and you love him," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "You must see it, he risked his life to save you tonight"

"Yah, because if I died Luke's would have gone out of business"

"Seriously, when he was giving you mouth-to-mouth…" Rory started and sipped some pop.

"Luke gave me mouth-to-mouth?" Lorelai asked, pretending to be disgusted.

"I thought you would totally pull a _Laverne and Shirley_"

"What are you talking about" Lorelai asked not believing what Rory said… she new what happened in Laverne and Shirley.

"You know, every time that fireman was doing mouth-to-mouth the girl totally made out with him" Lorelai rolled her eyes and got up.

"Good night Rory"

"I don't know, it would have been the perfect ending to the perfect night"

Lorelai ignored Rory and walked into the living room; Luke was sitting up with his head in his hands.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

I don't do cliff hangers… this is not a cliff hanger… it's just leading everyone into the next chapter, which will be a Luke and Lorelai talking…and stuff chapter… ha. Not really sure about the 'stuff thing' … what are your thoughts… drag it out a while, or next chapter?

OMGSH... I just ate thanksgiving diner… and it was SOOOO good. So nobody ate the pumpkin pie (I love pumpkin pie) I wrote my name all over it with whipped cream, ha.

Have a jolly one everyone

(And I'll be working on this some more today and tomorrow, so don't complain that it was short, because I update fast)

NO SCHOOL TOMORROW :D

CHOW,

Meggan


	3. Everything Is Fine

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

"Hey, how you doin'?" Lorelai asked softly while taking a seat next to Lorelai.

"It's just hitting me know, you know?" Luke said and turned to face Lorelai. "My diner, my _home _is gone. It's just a new kind of emptiness"

"Everything isn't gone Luke" 

Luke rubbed his temples. "No everything is gone, my family, my house, my business, all I ever had were those things, without them I'm nobody"

"You're not nobody"

"And now look at this, you felt obligated to have me stay here, you feel bad for me"

"I don't feel bad for you Luke"

"Yah well you should" Luke said sharply and turned his head.

"Luke." Lorelai said softly, "Everything isn't gone, your family, Jess and Liz are here," Luke rolled his eyes "Rory, and me we're here, we're always going to be here for you" He did a half smile.

"And hey, let's face it, your life would be pretty boring without me in it" Lorelai winked.

"Okay, I'll let you go to sleep, it's late" Luke said, Lorelai got up.

She faced Luke on the side of the couch closest to the kitchen and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm just upstairs, wake me up if you need anything" Luke nodded, Lorelai didn't take her hand off his arm and they shared a minute just looking into each other's eyes.

Lorelai was so fixed looking at him, and then realized she was probably drooling. "Night" She said quickly before running up the stairs, but not before seeing a crooked smile from Luke.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Lorelai awoke, hearing a 'thud'.

"What the…" She said and looked at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning, exactly one hour after she finally got to sleep.

She left her room and saw Luke in a heap near the bathroom door.

"Oh my god, Luke are you okay?" She asked rushing over to his side.

"I'm fine, I tripped over your stupid metal thing," He complained gesturing to the thin metal piece dividing the tiles from the bathroom to the carpet of the hallway.

"Go back to bed, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Your toe is bleeding Lorelai said and kneeled down next to him.

Lorelai was sure she saw it this time… they were inches apart staring at each other… there was something in his eyes.

"Is everything okay up here?" Rory asked, bringing both of them out of their trance.

"Yah fine" They both replied quickly and got up. Luke's toe was forgotten.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Quick I know… sue me. It would be longer but I've been doing the whole 'family' thing because it was Thanksgiving today. Anyways, I know my chapters are short, but I update basically everyday. So I have a goal this week, everyday at lunch when I come home I will write part one of a chapter, and after I get home I will do part two of the chapter and post it… okay?

I still need more opinions… what you want to happen… don't want to happen… really, I would be internally grateful… although, I do draw a limit somewhere… no ex's, Especially Ch… IT… Yah, I don't even use his full name.

I can try, but I can't really write a sad Luke and Lorelai scene… as in them fighting… and I think y'all should agree that's good, because we get enough of that every Tuesday

This is why I write happy L/L's, because we all need it to keep us going!

MEGGAN-


	4. Early Nights, Midnight Fights

Okay… so maybe I had a plan… and maybe I messed up my plan big time… no biggie eh?

So my plan was to go home for lunch, eat food and write a chapter, and then come home and spell-check it… no, plan TOTALLY MESSED UP!

By the way… I 'love' Gilmore Girls… and I'm currently re-watching season six (I got it for my birthday, which was on Friday) and thinking MAYBE there is something I missed, I mean, the first few episodes are alright, but as I watch it, I don't know exactly what it is, but the writers messed it up, and they're trying to get us to like 'IT' over Luke, they're trying to make Luke seem like the bad guy… honestly, IF, and hopefully it does happen, but IF Luke and Lorelai realize they are both complete idiots, how will they fix this complete mess their relationship is in?

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Lorelai, Rory and Luke were watching a movie… nobody was paying attention, they were thinking about what Taylor had said about an hour ago in the town meeting.

"_As everyone knows, Luke's diner is temporally closed." Taylor said into the microphone. _

"_Now, we do have a slight problem with this…" This got Luke's attention and he looked up._

"_The diner how it is right now is going to look bad on our town, I put it to myself to make a timeline." _

"_A timeline…" Luke started._

"_Luke, we need to have a sketch and a finance chart to make it clear to everyone Luke's, is in fact, going to be re-built." _

"_Of course it's going to be re-built"_

"_Well we need documentation," Taylor said rudely._

"_Documentation? What are you talking about Taylor, it's my building" _

"_Yes, but it's my town" Taylor said._

"_No it's not your town, you just say it is your town, you're just the selectmen." Luke said emphasizing on the word YOUR._

"_But I have a right, and I think the whole town has a right to invite people to our town and not be ashamed"_

"_Ashamed of what?" Luke asked out raged_

"_Ashamed that one of our fine establishments were burnt down"_

"_This is unbelievable Taylor, who's ashamed?" _

"_Just today we had tourists visit and they came to my shop, that was also damaged in this fire, asking millions of questions, it was unacceptable."_

"_Who cares if they asked a whole bunch of questions"_

"_I do, and I think you're lucky it wasn't worse" _

"_Worse how?"_

"_My Ice Cream shop could have been affected" _

"_Of course your stupid Ice Cream shop, or did it ever come across to you that people could have been hurt? Lorelai was in that building, Taylor, and she could have been killed, do you think then you would have been so nice as to enquire, 'it could have been worse'. Yes, your ice cream shop could have been affected, but at least nobody was hurt, I'm sick of this you know that? All you care about is this town, get some damn morals, I don't care anymore, I'll just leave, someone else can fix up Luke's, I don't give a damn anymore" Luke said and left slamming the door behind him. Lorelai and Rory followed closely behind. _

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably and looked at Luke and Rory. Luke was sitting on her right, closest to the kitchen, and Rory on her left; they both had a weird expression on their faces.

"So…" She said to no one in particular.

"So…" Luke said quietly.

"I'm going to go to bed, night" Rory got up, quickly kissed her mom and gave Luke a hug.

"Night" Lorelai and Luke said.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Rory slammed her door shut. She wasn't sure why she was so mad. Taylor trying to get Luke to get to a plan, Luke actually thinking about moving, something deep inside her got her more upset then she thought she would.

Maybe, she thought, it was because her mom and Luke have been getting along very well, and there was something different.

Of course, Luke did save her mom's life, but maybe her mom was finally realizing Luke is probably the one. Luke was thinking about moving, this was crazy, I mean, he was probably just upset about what Taylor said, but then what he said on the way home got Rory really upset.

"_You're not actually going to sell the diner right?" Lorelai asked quietly._

"_What diner" He huffed._

"_I mean once you fix it, you're going to keep it right?"_

_Luke rolled his eyes, "What's the point, I don't care anymore, this is crazy, nobody cares"_

"_Luke just calm down, you're probably just mad because of what Taylor said."_

"_You know what, screw this, Taylor, this town, I can't deal with it anymore"_

_Lorelai looked down at the ground, obviously hurt. Luke was probably just mad, but it was no reason to speak to Lorelai like that. _

"_Luke you wanna watch The Rookie, we said we would yesterday, but we never actually got to," Rory said trying to get Luke to calm down._

_Luke just nodded in response._

In the living room Lorelai was looking at the blank TV screen, hoping Luke would say something.

"You wanna talk?" Lorelai asked breaking the silence.

"I'm gunna go to bed" Luke said quickly.

Lorelai looked down and then replied quietly, "night"

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Lorelai tossed and turned. She didn't have to go to the inn tomorrow, (after looking at the clock slowly turn to 12:00am, she realized today) she wanted to sleep so badly but she couldn't.

So, Luke's been her superman numerous times, but he saved her life, after he did that she was sure something had changed. She saw something different in his eyes, something that made her see he would be there forever.

She prayed to herself Luke wouldn't move, heck, she would be glad if he lived with her for the rest of their lives. Lorelai sat up, it was true, she knew it, she **_loved_** Luke, but after tonight, his willingness to just get up and leave her and Rory, made her think he didn't like her just as much as she did.

Lorelai crept down the stairs; Luke was sitting up on the couch with a blank expression on. She considered going back up stairs right then and there, but realized her mental help and the hope that she would ever sleep again, depended on her getting to the bottom of Luke's bizarre mood.

(PART TWO)

"Luke?" She whispered as she went down the stairs.

"Sorry" He said quietly and she sat next to him.

"About what?"

"I'm an idiot"

"You wanna take a walk or something"

"Sure" Luke said and they left the house.

They weren't walking anywhere in particular, just clearing their minds

"Do you really think you would close up Luke's?"

"It is closed isn't it?" Luke said sarcastically, they sat down on the bridge by the lake.

Lorelai looked down disappointed. Luke looked at her,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing" She mumbled.

"No, something's up"

"I just…" She stopped herself, she wasn't going to tell him how she felt, especially if he was going to leave.

"Lorelai, common, you can tell me, is it about the diner being closed?"

"Partially" She mumbled again, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Lorelai common, tell me, please"

"I just…" She started and looked into the water. "I don't want you to move," She said very quietly.

"I'm not going to move" Luke said and looked at her.

"But..."

"Oh, what I said in the town meeting?" Lorelai nodded. "Lorelai, I promise I wont move, I would never do that to you, just get up and leave. Sure, the diner and my apartment are gone, but I'm going to stay, after all, you and Rory need coffee."

"And food…" Lorelai nodded.

"And food" Luke agreed.

Lorelai smiled lightly, still looking at the water.

"Hey," Luke said softly and using his hand, he turned Lorelai's head, to face him. "Why would you care if I left anyways?"

"Because…" She started. "I would die inside burning buildings" She smiled softly.

Luke blushed a little.

"By the way, thank-you, for saving me, I don't think I ever properly did."

"It wasn't a big deal"

"It was, and thanks," She said.

"No problem" He said. Their faces moved slowly together.

"You're my superman, you know that?" Luke smiled and then put his hand in Lorelai's hair to gently pull her in.

Right then, they had their first kiss.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Maybe this will be the week I update everyday… no maybe not, my goal: 2 stories by Friday.


	5. The Talk

As promised… the next chapter…. Enjoy. AND… pretty please review! (And by the way… I would NEVER… EVER put Chr… IT… in my story… I REFUSE to… so don't worry.)

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X 

There were few things in this life that made Lorelai feel like she was floating on air… one was the time she first held Rory, the second time was when… really, she didn't have a second time since then, but this kiss and the two that followed after it sure made up for that.

It only lasted a few seconds, and when it was over Lorelai's eyes remained closed for at least five seconds.

Luke was happy, and worried at the same time, finally he had kissed Lorelai Gilmore… but he was worried about what she would say.

There was about five seconds where Lorelai just stared at Luke completely lost as to what to do next.

"I…um…and…this" Lorelai tried to make a complete sentence but for the life of her, couldn't.

"Sorry" Luke mumbled and then started to get up.

"No…" Lorelai said and pulled Luke down by pulling his arm, "don't say sorry"

"Okay sorry" Luke smiled and Lorelai gave out a nervous laugh.

They sat a few more seconds in, what Lorelai and Luke would call the most un-comfortable silence of their lives.

"Why is this so weird" Lorelai bluntly broke the silence.

"I have no idea" Luke said and laughed, feeling a little more comfortable that they were both feeling incredibly awkward.

"So this means…" Lorelai said leaving it open-ended.

"This means…"

"Are we… a, 'we'?" Lorelai said nervously, almost to Luke's amusement… Luke had never seen Lorelai so fidgety.

"Yah… If you want" Luke added quickly.

"I want" Lorelai smiled.

"Good" Luke smiled and leaned in for their fourth kiss when Lorelai pulled back. "What?" Luke looked concerned.

"What are we going to tell the town?" Lorelai asked.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X 

Yah, okay… not what I was planning… but I'm thinking about one a day, because tonight I have homework… I just thought I would update quickly so I can ask…or beg PLEASE PEOPLE… I'm suffering from severe writers block… and I need help…

I WILL NEVER EVER EVER times infinity HAVE CHRIS IN MY STORIES…

I NEED HELP… please, an idea for the next chapter… not like tell Rory, because really people… I'll do that, but that wont take up the whole chapter unless you want a 30-liner, one page chapter…

HELP HELP HELP

& review :)

MEGGAN


	6. AN

I just re-read this story, and I think that I'm going to end it there… but never fear… I'm still writing, just not this story. I had some more ideas for this one, but I'm thinking that I'll put them in one of my other stories… but everyone thank you for ALL the reviews, and make sure you check out some of my other stories and review them too! I will be so grateful!

THANKS

MEGGAN


End file.
